Hanyou Dirtbag
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Inuyasha watches her from the sidelines. Songfic to song Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.vI also do not own the song is _**Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus.**_ Written for IyFicContest's Week 145 – SongFic challenge.

There she is, Kagome. She's beautiful, the epitome of perfection. I love her long, messy hair, so black it looks like she captured the dead of night to frame her face. Her eyes are so blue, so bright, and so full of life. Her lips, oh god her lips, always turned up in a smile, always the perfect shade of pink, plump and oh so kissable. Too bad I know they're kissable by proxy. It kills me to see it, but I can't look away when he kisses her. If only they were my lips gently brushing hers. She doesn't know what she's missing, but I do.

When I was younger I thought the high school girl's uniform looked ridiculous, but no more. That white blouse compliments her complexion, making her glow with even more life than before. The green plaid skirt and the white knee high socks… her legs look like they go on forever. Those legs would wrap perfectly around my hips. I would love to be between those legs. She has no idea what she's missing, but I do.

_Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me  
_

The bell rings just as the girls file out of the locker room laughing. The gym uniform is even better. The shorts are shorter, the shirt tighter, and her delicate curves are outlined for all to see, even me. It almost makes what's to come worth it… almost.

I don't move when the teacher calls us out onto the basketball court. The wall is safer. I know what will happen if I go out there. It happens every time. Just this once could I be lucky enough to be overlooked?

"Inuyasha! That means you too!"

I guess not. My shoulders slump in defeat and I make my way to join the others. I watch the ground, hoping to see it in time.

"Hey half-breed!" one of them yells before a ball slams into my chest. I look up in surprise and it happens. A foot catches mine and I'm face down on the floor. How can I avoid it when they're all against me? How can I protect myself when it's one on ten at a time? The laughter echoes off the high ceiling and I just lay there, my ears singling out the sound of her laughing. She's laughing with them, laughing at me. Why get up? What's the point? Even the teacher laughs before clearing his throat and reprimanding the group, an empty threat, a meaningless warning. 'Don't let it happen again.' It always happens again.

Finally I drag myself from the floor, my eyes skimming the room automatically and I find her. She's standing with her friends, her back to me like I don't even exist, like I wasn't just made a spectacle of again. She never looks at me. She always looks away, like I'm too disgusting to bear the sight of. She doesn't see me, doesn't know what she's missing. I wish I didn't know too.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

She's surrounded again, just like she is every morning, surrounded by the popular, the rich and attractive, the cream of the crop, and still she outshines them like a diamond sitting atop a pile of coal. She's better than any of them, better than all of them combined, but she treats them like equals, like she isn't a goddess descended from the heavens. They should be on their knees at her feet, worshipping her like I do from afar. She doesn't know what she's missing, what she could have, but I do.

My ears, my stupid dog ears, twitch when she laughs. It's a beautiful sound, but I wish I was deaf. Hearing her laugh with them hurts and I know that my furry white ears perched on top of my head where they're impossible to miss will always catch the sound, no matter how much I wish they wouldn't. My ears tell my story, a dirty blooded half-breed who walks in the shadow of a goddess, praying for a ray of sunshine, praying for her smile to turn my way. It will never come. I will always live in darkness. If I hide they can't find me. If they can't find me they can't taunt me. If they can't taunt me they can't hurt me. If they can't hurt me then life is almost bearable… almost. They always find me, always taunt me, always hurt me… and then my ears, traitorous ears, hear their laughter, hear hers mixed in. She laughs with them… at me. She's not missing a thing. I wish I could miss it entirely.

_Her boyfriend's a dick  
And he brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an Iroc  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me_

There he is. What does she see in him? I guess she likes them strong. I guess she likes them tough. I guess she likes them all demon. He's arrogant, like he deserves it all. Maybe he does. He's obnoxious, like everything's funny. Maybe it is. He's an ass. I guess he likes to fight. Any guy who dares to look at her ends up on the ground. They talk to her and end up bleeding. They touch her and end up in the hospital. He never sees me, not unless it's to trip me or make me drop my books. He ignores me unless it's to dump milk on my head and laugh. He's never noticed how my eyes stay locked on her, how I watch her from the distance. If he had I'd be dead by now. Maybe I should be.

I walk behind her whenever I can, cherishing every swish of fabric along with her hips, always praying for a gust of wind so I can catch a glimpse of the panties I wish I could peel from her body. What color is she wearing today? I can only wonder unless the gods decide to throw me a bone, decide to show me what I'm missing.

There he is again. He walks up to her and she jumps up to meet him. I wish she wouldn't kiss him. He doesn't deserve it. His arms wrap around her waist, catching her and her skirt in midair. Light purple today, lacy little boy shorts. He squeezes her ass and she squeals and laughs. He gets to kiss her. He gets to touch her. He has everything and I have nothing. He knows just what I'm missing, and so do I.

_Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
_

I'm just a worthless hanyou. I'm just a filthy half-breed. I'm just an abomination, an embarrassment, an outsider. I wish I could just disappear. She doesn't see me anyway. I wish I could forget what I'm missing.

I'd give up everything. If she would just see me I would worship her forever. If she would just notice it's be a whole new world for me. If she just knew what she was missing I'd give her everything.

_Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
_

I don't know why I'm here. What was the point? I guess I like to suffer. The gym's been transformed into a fairytale and there's couples dancing everywhere. I just wanted to see her, to see what she would wear, so I'm standing here on the sidelines waiting. Where is she? Isn't she coming? I scan the room again and I see him, but he's with somebody else. Where is my goddess?

_Low and behold  
She's walking over to me_

Finally I see her and she's looking back at me, actually looking at me instead of through me. She's gorgeous in her prom dress and she's coming this way. It can't be real. It has to be a trick. She's never seen me. How can she see me now?

_This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
_

I can feel my knees ready to buckle because they're shaking so hard. My palms are sweaty and I'm ready to turn around and run. I would if I could move at all, but I can barely breathe as it is. She's standing right in front of me.

_How does she know who I am  
And why does she give a damn about_

"Inuyasha?" my goddess whispers in question. When I don't speak, can't speak, she continues. "Do you… would you…" she sighs. "Wanna dance?"

_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you_

She fits perfectly in my arms just like I knew she would. Her hair smells amazing and her eyes sparkle when she smiles at me. Her body is pressed close to mine as we dance and I don't think I'll ever be able to let go. She leans up and brushes her lips across mine.

"I always thought you were cute," she murmurs while looking at the floor. "Especially the ears." I can't help but smile when she reaches up with one hand. I tilt my head down slightly and I can't stop the moan the slips out when she gently rubs my ear.

I tighten my arms around her and lean down to kiss her. "Kagome… so this is what I've been missing."

Her laughter rings in my ears. "You're not missing it anymore."

_Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin_


End file.
